Epidemic
by Roxa814
Summary: Disaster strikes Station Square when an experiment meant to help the world goes wrong. What are you supposed to do when the concrete jungle becomes a real one? And who could be turning innocent Mobians into feral frenzied beasts? This is a story where things quite literally become wild and wilder. One that you won't catch on Animal Planet. Who knew mother nature could be so cruel?
1. Rebirth

**Yo and Happy New Year Everyone! I'm late on that I know but better late than never they always say. Anyways for some reason my brain decided that it did not want to put any effort into new chapters for Bound and Power of Primal :P It did decide however that since it's a new year we should start a new story. I might or might not update on them for a while. When my brain decides to swerve back into inspiration for those stories you'll know. In the mean time let's get into this new story of mine among other things.**

 **Apparently according to Tails Channel on Youtube there's a rumor that may or may not be true about a real Sonic Adventure 3 and a genesis game coming out called Sonic Genesis the Origin of Chaos. Now I know what you're thinking it's probably not true because… SEGA... But I have hope in them. They admitted they let down their fans and want to win them back so something's gotta change right? Anywho the video uploaded by Tails Channel has more details about the rumor if you want to check it out. If you're like me you're hoping, praying, and possibly doing forbidden rituals in your room to try and make it true because I don't know about you but I'm ready for some new fanfiction canon material and Origin of Chaos sounds juicy. Plus all those people who like to sit and come up with these theories need something to work with.**

 **Now this story is a bit of an experiment of mine. I like Eggman as the main villain of the Sonic Universe but you know, I wouldn't mind seeing a few other villains. They don't have to be like Mephiles or overly stereotypical like the Deadly Six so I kinda wanted to do something new. This story is an experiment in creating a new villain of my own with a very different approach. How different this approach will be is something you'll find out in this chapter and the ones to follow.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rebirth

Zedex labs was nearly silent at this time of night. The entire facility which was located to the very far east of Station Square had only one stirring occupant, a female frilled lizard. She had deep green skin and and a red mark across her lizard like snout. Her frills were lazily drooping backward and goggles covered her eyes. As fitting of a scientist she wore a white lab coat to which a long lizard tail curled up peeking from outside the coat. It was there in one of the many labs of the scientific building that a still fairly young mobian was working to try to improve the world through her experiments.

"It's almost ready now. Just a few more tweaks of the serum and I'll have the perfect answer for an organic growth hormone," a female voice said. She opened what appeared to be a mini fridge where several test tubes with blue and green mixtures were being stored. She grabbed a pair of tongs specifically made for holding the test tubes and grabbed one of the green mixtures marked GH Base Stimulant Sample 4-32B.

It was well into the morning hours but that didn't stop Lisandra from continuing with her work. Her colleagues thought she may have been stressing too much over the completion of the hormone and that it might take years to get right but she wouldn't listen. With her overly ambitious mind filling with how much good it could do the world, her motivation to continue only drove her harder. Imagine a chemical infused with raw chaos energy that has the ability to bring new growth back into dead plants no matter how many parts they had been split in. It was a world she dreamed of everyday and if she completed it, things like forest fires would never be a problem again. Miles of jungle or land ravaged by pollution, disasters ,or human destruction could be regrown back in a matter of weeks instead of years.

She carefully carried the test tube with the green substance and began pouring it into a bigger tube with a crystal clear liquid inside it. The substance began to turn an opaque green and she grinned in satisfaction. Taking the newly formed substance once again by the tongs she carried it into another lab room where several varieties of plants were growing in separate pots. She poured a bit of the substance into three pots of dying plants that looked something similar to ferns.

"It will work this time," she said determined to get the desired results after nearly three years of research. With her part of the experiment done for now all she would need to do now was see the results tomorrow.

* * *

The next day the frilled mobian got to work extremely early to check on the experiment. When she reached the room where the plants were being held she was surprised to find there were roots growing from underneath the doorway. She had to shove the door a bit in order to get it open enough to get in. To her surprise she found that the three plants she had tested the serum on had quite literally exploded all over the room. The dying 'ferns' had grown huge leaves that covered at least ten feet and their roots had sprouted through the pots that held them over the tables and some even dug under tiles lining the floors. Smaller green like ivy hand sprung up the walls they were adjacent to covering up cabinets shelves and empty lab materials as if they were apart of the plants all along. It was as if nature had dominated a fourth of the room.

"Lisandra?" said a voice outside that sounded concerned after seeing the roots peeking from under the metal door. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm just fine," her delighted voice nearly sang from the other side of the wall. Too busy with examining her work to pay much attention to her unusually early co-worker, Lisandra continued to be in awe of the plants that exceeded her expectations.

"What in the world is going on here? Did you do this?" the older dog mobian with gray fur asked examining the unnatural growth in the room.

"Isn't it amazing Colbert?" she said sounding like a teen high on drugs but too far gone to care. "This is the result of my growth hormone experiment. As you can see, the results are very pleasing." She gently lifted one the smaller leaves of the plant as if it was a delicate thing that would snap off if she wasn't careful.

"Well it's most certainly a...big step forward I suppose," the older professor looked a bit nervous at the green growth. It was impressive that the nearly dead and desert dry plants had managed to spring to life with such a strong reaction but it seemed to him much _too_ strong.

"More than just a step forward Colbert, it's the answer environmentalists from all over Mobius have been seeking. All I need to do now is show the director of the environmental science division my work and we can start mass producing the serum." She strode quickly out of the door to make preparations for a presentation.

Colbert couldn't help but feel uneasy about the plants in the room. He walked closer to them to examine the leaves himself when a sudden hissing sound caught his attention when his hand touched the plant. He retracted it on reflex and nervously looked around. It almost sounded like some kind of snake was in the room with him but that would be preposterous wouldn't it? Curiously he stretched his finger towards the one of the leaves only to hear a hiss that sounded even louder. It was enough to make the middle aged professors heart skip a beat.

No longer feeling safe in the room with the overgrown plants he slowly backed away before hurrying out the door.

* * *

2 Hours Later…

The director of the science division was quite comfortable in his chair sipping hot coffee. He was a burly man sitting cross legged in his freshly pressed brown suit. For him it was still a bit early so he took pleasure in enjoying the rest of the morning before he had to start on his own work. He was just about to check his email when the door to his office opened.

"Professor Keller?" a female voice asked trying and failing to contain her excitement.

" , you know I prefer appointments than walk-ins," Keller said sipping at his coffee again.

"Yes sir, I'm aware of that. But I think you'll understand when you see the progress I've made on my work," she said standing before his desk. It was at that moment that the director mused on whether now would be a good time to start divulging the info concerning some changes that needed to made at Zedex labs.

"About that Lisandra, I understand that these past few years you've been working hard on a project but unfortunately I have some bad news." The director sat up in his chair placing his coffee down as he clasped his hands together in front of him. Lisandra waited for the human to speak. She could feel what was going to be said next would not be good.

"Zedex has had to make some budget cuts here and there after a large portion of our resources were lost during the horrible attack of those black aliens. A lot of money was lost that the higher ups just can't fund at the moment and unfortunately the environmental science division is included in those budget cuts."

"This just means a cut in resources aloted to our division doesn't it," the frilled mobian asked hoping that's all it is.

"I'm afraid not, . This budget cut consists of terminating further progress on extraneous projects, including yours."

"But this is ludicrous! I've already completed the serum. All that needs to be done now is to mass produce it." she said slowly becoming exasperated as her frills began to rise.

"I understand your anger but the decision has been set in stone. The government has decided that your research on the accelerated growth of plants is to be cut. But if it's any consolation your work can be stored and put on a back burner-"

" _Put on a back burner?"_ she nearly snarled. "And what pray tell happened to the 3.3 million that Zedex was suppose to recieve months ago?"

"I'm afraid GUN has been awarded that money. After the attack of the black arms, the president decided it would be a better idea to supply funds to GUN prioritizing safety and security first. After all Robotnik is still a looming threat not only to Station Square but other cities as well. Can't depend on Sonic the Hedgehog to save our skins all the time," he answered pretending to be oblivious to his employee who was shaking with rage.

"I can't believe this! Those gun monkeys and their toys of mass destruction are considered more important than preserving life on our planet!"

"Calm yourself. Even though I too agree that the money could have been distributed more fairly, I do not have the power to do anything about it. This is hard for me as well. There are several projects I've been overseeing that are being cut too. I'm afraid we'll just have to learn to deal with it," the director said, his last words stern and final.

Lisandra wanted to rant about how unfair it all was but she knew taking her anger and frustration out on the director would only make things worse. Resigned only in countenance, she let her shoulders slump and her expression became neutral.

"Thank you for your time Professor Keller, I'll see to it that my research is stored safely for the future," she took her leave closing the door behind her. As she walked back to the lab, her rebellious nature began to get the best of her. She _would_ find a way to mass produce the growth serum even if it came out of her own pocket.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" a somewhat muffled scream sounded just as she was turning the corner. Unsettled she slowly walked only to find that it came from the room with her experimental plants. The door was cracked and she could _feel_ something moving on the other side.

"Did somebody just scream?" a human scientist said who happened to be close by. Lisandra ignored him gently grasping the handle as another scream sounded loudly through the door. Mustering up her courage as more attention was quickly being drawn to this particular lab she opened the door wide only to gasp as it seems a helpless mobian was being strung up by thick vines. A deep throaty growl resounded around the room as the plants seemed to become aware of the other beings who had entered. At this sight the scientists standing behind Lisandra either ran, fainted on the spot, or shouted something about calling GUN.

Lisandra didn't know what had happened. Just a couple of hours ago the plants were fine. A little overgrown but not trying to strangle anybody while growling like a feral animal. Wanting to try and take responsibility for her mistakes and knowing things would end badly if action wasn't taken soon she rushed to the entangled mobian trying to free them from the vines. Now that she was close she could see small green glowing veins that stretched from the vines all the way back to its roots.

 _Is that chaos running through it?_ She mused briefly grunting as she failed to dislodge the victim. With her back facing away from the furthest plant she was easily taken unawares when a vine wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She flailed helplessly in air as the hissing noise started up again. To her horror several of the vines began reaching for another container looking like a mini fridge containing chaos drives.

"Nooooo!" she shouted. By now she had realized that chaos had stimulated and perhaps even mutated the plant to extreme proportions. The chaos made the plants _too_ lively. There's no telling what could happen if it was exposed to more.

The vines holding Lisandra mercilessly slammed her to the floor before breaking several of the vials containing the crystallized chaos slivers and began picking up the shards. When she managed to shake off her dizziness she saw what looked like a small flower bud opening up to reveal a mouth. Within a moment it devoured the shards and began convulsing into a writhing mass of vines as buds began to sprout on the all over and the roots grew in size breaking tiles and anything else not able to withstand the force. During its transformation it screeched like a banshee and loosened its grip on the small frilled mobian.

Lisandra saw a rather large shard of glass on the floor and grasped it in her hand with intent to free the other still trapped in the vines. She staggered as she made her way back to her feet and began trying to slice the appendages that held the mobian in place. Unfortunately these actions only angered it and one of the bud like mouths opened its petals. The lizard mobian only had a moment to react before she looked down at her chest to see a multicolored crystal lance pierce her heart, the abundance of extra chaos in the room the only thing keeping her alive after her heart stopped.

Before her consciousness left her all she could think about were how her dreams fell so far and that she left this world before she truly got a chance to live it.

* * *

When Shadow got a call for a job he didn't think the human who told him was serious about it being a gardening problem. In fact he just glared and and threatened to throw a chaos spear if he didn't leave. So imagine his surprise when the commander gave him a briefing about the situation going on at a place called Zedex and that a monstrous overgrown garden weed had managed to nearly mutilate an entire building.

When he arrived on the scene he saw that the weeds biggest roots had busted through walls and windows alike even dipping under the hard paved concrete before surfacing again. _Well there's something you don't see everyday. Usually it's the doctor who's responsible for this level of destruction in Station Square._ He jumped to the side as a green root nearly as thick as a tree trunk tried to swat him. GUN soldiers had also been called in to surround the offending plant and help evacuate staff who were still in the had tried to shoot it but against the thick exterior of the growing plant the bullets did little but ricochet off the hide or imbed themselves in only the surface.

"Move out of the way," he began telling the soldiers near him in a commanding tone. "Guns won't bring it down." When he felt they had moved far enough away Shadow began his assault.

Taking advantage of another limb like vine that had slammed the ground beside him he jumped atop it skating along until it took him to the roof of the building where a large stem was protruding out of the top. Attached to the thick stem was a huge four petaled bud which opened up just as the Ultimate Lifeform reached the top. Now that he was closer to what seemed to be the head of the thing he could see the vein like streaks of multicolored chaos that lead up to the top of the bud. The chaos felt strongest here and that gave him all the more reason to attack it.

He swerved smoothly as the bud launched what looked like a lances of crystal in his path. He carefully weaved around its fire getting closer before using one of the thrown lances as a stepping stool. As he jumped above it, smaller vines shot out to try and impale him but he spin dashed cutting them to ribbons. Once his shot was clear he launched several chaos spears ripping the petals and stem apart and even colliding with some of the crystals growing from its mouth making for a neat little light show. It howled as if in pain and once Shadow was back on the ground he spin dashed the stem until his quills cut through it efficiently severing the head of the plant from the rest of its body.

With the head removed the roots that had been sporadically moving and swatting anything unfortunate enough to be caught in its path had dropped to ground un-moving. Shadow watched from atop the building as the roots decayed at an exponential rate.

"Aww is the fun over already?" a familiar voice said pouting behind him in a playful manner. Sonic who had been a little late to see the news had rushed over after seeing Shadow attacking the plant like beast moments before on TV.

"Too slow faker," was Shadows reply when Sonic had made it over to where he was standing. Sonic whistled when he saw the still decaying roots. He was a little disappointed that he didn't have a chance to fight something not involving the doctor for once.

"So what was thing anyway?," he said watching the GUN soldiers scurry around to prepare for a clean up crew.

"A gardening experiment gone wrong apparently, one involving chaos," he added before walking away. Sonic of course followed behind him to pester his rival about giving him a race or a sparring match since he was denied the excitement taking on the plant like monster. Of course Shadow refused saying he was busy.

Both hedgehogs of course were oblivious to the strange and terrifying thing occurring just a few feet below them however. Deep inside the building where a certain frilled mobian was lying lifeless on the floor of the lab that was completely covered in roots that had not fully died yet, was a soft glow. A small thin vine tipped in a mostly green looking crystal point had entered the hole in the mobians chest and wrapped around the bloodless heart piercing it again. Chaos poured into the wound and the heart began to beat again.

And when GUN had finally made their way to the room where it all began, all they found was an unconscious staff member and a pile of blood on the floor where someone or _something_ had been…

* * *

 **So how did you like it? Did it give a bit of feel for what the theme of the story might be centered around? I hope it entices you to read more because honestly I've been wanting a good action adventure story for awhile now but haven't found any good ones lately that strike my fancy. Peace, Love, Joy and everything else to all those reading and I hope you all set out to accomplish those New Year's Resolutions of yours you've made. Roxa814 out!**


	2. Of Myths and Sewer Crocs?

**I swear I had to put in like 50 commas after I wrote this chapter. Thank You Sonic The Dovahkiin for pointing out that I miss commas.**

 **My anticipation for the 25th Anniversary Sonic titles is killing me. I feel like a drug addict that's been on good stuff for years only to be suddenly denied. (Don't take that out of context) I never thought in all my years as a Sonic fan that I would ever think " I don't give a rip about what kind of Sonic game it is, I just want it to be good." And yet here I am thinking that exact same thing. Screw the information about toys and figurines! I just want to know what the next game will be like before I start freaking out! (Good or bad!)**

 **Anyway enjoy chapter 2 of Epidemic!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Myths and Sewer Crocs?

A month after the incident at Zedex labs…

The streets of Station Square were just like any other city at night. Dark, nearly silent, and dangerous were just few words that capture the feeling of the atmosphere outside. With shadows hanging around every building and only dim streetlights and the occasional car to light the way, you never know what might be lurking just within reach of you.

A startled gasp left the mouth of the mobian walking down the sidewalk in front of a dark alley. It was a male lynx only in maybe his twenty's. What was he doing out so late at night when most residents of the city would be sleeping cozily in their beds? Well even I don't have an answer for that one.

The night strolling lynx knew it was foolish to stop after hearing what sounded like scratching noises but there's something about leaving our imagination to the dark that seems to unsettle the mind even more. When the silence carried on, he felt that his edgy behaviour might have been for nothing. _Probably just a stray cat or something._

After entering the well lit 24 hour convenience store, his nerves settled and he quickly grabbed what he was looking for and headed to the counter.

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous to be walking around at night? The news is always going on about the strange attacks on mobians lately and disappearances without so much as a clue as to where the victim has been taken," the lady said turned around as if looking for something in the shelves behind her. Nearly her whole body was covered in dark clothing, odd for a mobian. The only thing that the lynx could see while the clerk faced away from him were her frills.

Deciding that a little light talk wouldn't be too bad he decided to respond to her question while patiently waiting for her to finish whatever she was doing. "I've heard a lot about that but the way I see it those disappearances are completely random. It's not exactly the most uplifting thought but what are the odds that I'll become one of those victims?" he said somewhat nervously.

If he could see her face he would've had a reason to run.

She turned around with a neutral expression on her face and rung up the items just like any other store clerk. "Thank you," he said turning around to leave.

"Sir, I believe you're leaving something," she said in a flat voice as the mobian who was nearly to the door turned to look at her.

He felt the prick of the needle before he saw the dart a second after he turned his head. The last thing he saw before he collapsed was the toothy grin that only a lizard could pull off so well.

"Come in now Artemas, I require your assistance." A large burly crocodile with aquamarine scales and purple tiger like stripes had strolled into the store. Her assistant had slitted yellow eyes and teeth that poked out of his snout just like his feral brethren. His claws were much longer and sharper than any regular mobian of the same species. He was barefoot, wore ripped brown pants, and a sort of choker made of branches that had sprouted several small white flowers. Artemas picked up the unconscious lynx with ease.

"My robe and staff please," she said removing the overbearing clothing that covered her being before taking the black garment and putting it on. "Be sure to pick up the other one behind the counter."

The croc growled and obeyed taking the other mobian under his arm as well. Before the two left the scene, the frilled mobian raised her staff and jammed the end of it into the two cameras in the store while she smiled deviously.

* * *

The next day…

Police and GUN soldiers had the convenience store and the buildings surrounding it on lockdown. The police had received reports of two more mobians that had gone missing and with the count now at 13 missing persons over the course of a month, GUN had quickly stuck their noses into the situation as well. Two of the military organization's very well known agents were also on the scene.

Rouge looked around her seemingly wary of all the commotion. It had been a bit of a slow day for her despite the mobian-knappings and she planned on and paying a visit to her favorite red echidna. Unfortunately those plans were cut short when she along with her partner Shadow were called to do a report of their own for HQ. She rolled her eyes at the yellow tape around the perimeter of the store and stepped through the door. The heel of her boot crunched down on broken plastic from one of the damaged cameras and she looked around to see a few humans using special tools to check for fingerprints.

Among the nearly untouched looking store, one area stood out among the rest. The shelves had been pushed away and it looked as if something that had been hanging on the wall had been torn away.

"Strange isn't it?" a deep voice said effectively scaring her.

"Shadow hun, you're lucky you're the only guy allowed to sneak up on me without taking a stiletto boot where it really hurts. Maybe I should consider tying a pretty little bell around your neck. It would certainly make you look friendlier." she teased.

Shadow merely grunted and walked past her to stare at the mysterious little area that was purposeful left in this state when the police had arrived. He had found the wall odd as well and stepped closer to examine it. To his surprise he saw something sparkly rub off on his fingers.

 _Some kind of dust?_ He had heard the conversation between a few of GUN's scientists mention something about crushed chaos crystals. It piqued his interest and it didn't take long for him to hear that the substance had been found several times in the general area of a disappearance. On a whim he concentrated chaos into his hand and let it hover over the wall revealing a letter. Confident there was some kind of message hidden here, he tried to find where the letters started and slowly hovered his hand over them from left to right.

"They are only the first..." Rouge read aloud. "What a vague and boring message. And here I thought you were going to reveal some juicy information on our mysterious villain."

"I've had enough of sitting around looking for clues," he said rubbing the the sparkly dust from his hands. "I'm going to ask that echidna if he's ever seen anything like this," Shadow said hoping that the guardian of the master emerald would know anything about chaos being used like this. "Give the commander a report of what we've seen here. I should be back from Angel Island in a few hours."

"Honey, that's just plain cruel, telling me to stay behind while you go visit that knucklehead." Rouge pouted somewhat disappointed that she had an opportunity to mess with Knuckles only to be denied.

"I'm sure the Echidna would be much happier discussing more important things without having to look over his shoulder every two seconds to make sure your not stealing the Master Emerald," Shadow retorted.

"Sad but true," she said with a playful expression on her face that only proved how mischievous she can be. Of course she stopped really trying to steal the Master Emerald a long time ago. Now she just likes take the oversized gem to motivate the echidna in what she called fun little games of 'keep away'. And of course, to make a point that he should consider some security measures so threats like Eggman have a harder time trying to steal it rather than just flying up to the island and grabbing it. "I'll see you later hun."

Shadow nodded and pulled out the green emerald from his quills before teleporting away.

When he arrived on Angel Island, he made his way to the shrine of the Master Emerald only to find that Sonic and Tails were already there. When Knuckles stopped mid conversation to glance at the ebony hedgehog, it gave the other two a reason to look behind them as well.

"Fashionably late to the party are we?" the blue blur teased. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that we had the same idea to come here eh Shads?" Sonic said grinning.

"Hey Shadow," Tails said greeting the black hedgehog a little more meekly.

"I don't have time to deal with any of your nonsense faker. I came here for one reason only," he said shoving his rival out of the way and shifting a crimson gaze to Knuckles.

"Do you know anything about the strange mobian-knappings in Station Square?" Shadow wanted to get straight to the point. It wasn't just part of his duty as one of GUN's agents to find what was going on and stop it. but also he wanted to quench his curiosity over this strange technique involving chaos.

Sonic had actually just finished explaining to Knuckles what had been happening over the past month in the city. According to the details Tails had given him, (and some less helpful ones from Sonic that sounded like someone had dumped buckets of glitter glue across various buildings) someone had been taking random mobians off the streets leaving vague messages behind with even stranger clues. Each time a disappearance occurred a strange message written in plant pollen mixed with a crushed powder like form of chaos was left somewhere in the general vicinity. And sometimes but not always there were sightings of bizarre plants that had somehow sprouted through solid concrete that also retained an above average amount of chaos.

"The thirteen missing persons? Sonic and Tails just finished informing me about it. Let me guess, you want to know if I know anything about chaos and strange plants," he said crossing his arms.

"Good this saves me the trouble of explaining."

"Well Knux, don't leave us hanging, tell us what you know."

The guardian paused for a moment before gathering his thoughts. "There's not a specific legend or myth that talks about anything like this, but there are hints. In the ruins scattered around the island that date back 4,000 years, the time of the echidna tribes, it was said that there were many forms of Chaos."

This seemed to get Sonic and Tails attention seeing as how they both encountered one form a long time ago that nearly destroyed the city with just water. Shadow simply continued to listen. He had heard before that his rival had fought the perfect form of chaos but never really felt any reason to ask for more details about it.

He looked to Sonic. "The Chaos you fought was hailed a God by the echidnas because of how powerful it was but we know now that originally it was a chao that was exposed to chaos in the Master Emerald. However some legends written in stone that are still partially intact suggest that there were other creatures who were transformed into powerful beings with elemental affinities due to overexposure to chaos."

"Are you saying that chaos could have taken a different form through other elements, like fire, or ice or even earth?" Tails asked curiosity and realization growing with every moment.

"I don't know for sure. Most of the ruins containing information about other deities are in too many pieces to be put back together again. The only piece I have seen is the one depicting Perfect Chaos. "

"You allude to the fact that chaos, taking on a more plant like form, may be somehow related to the strange evidence found at the scene of every disappearance but unfortunately that doesn't match up with the patterns we've seen," Shadow said thinking back to all the times a mobian went missing. "No creature would bother to leave behind messages, and more importantly no creature could be smart enough to cover up their tracks as well as they have all thirteen times. I believe a smart and intelligent person must be behind all this."

"Shadow's right. And the encounter I had about a few days ago only proves that a person is behind this even more," Sonic said recalling that night where he fought a very strange mobian.

 **Flashback**

 _Tails was flying the Tornado above Station Square as Sonic stood poised on the plane's wing. Both were alert and extremely attentive to the dark streets just below them. Ever since mobians began disappearing, Sonic took it upon himself to start patrolling the streets at night. For once he kind of wanted the fat doctor to be behind this, that way he could just have Tails locate his newest base and wreck it. Short, simple, and easy. However, with none of his searches revealing anything, his frustration was beginning rise. Every time a mobian went missing, he couldn't help but blame himself for not being able to protect them._

 _Tails turned the plane heading toward the eastern part of the city and Sonic leaned into the turn feeling the pleasant night air blowing through his quills and fur._

 _Just below them the blue speedster swore he saw something run under a street light for a second. The figure seemed rather big but it moved with an unusual grace and agility. "Tails, I think I saw something. I'm getting off here. Meet back up with me later."_

" _Ok. Be careful Sonic," Tails told his big brother as the azure hedgehog gave a thumbs up before leaping towards one of the buildings below._

 _A second later the blue hero was diving down next to the side of a building with lots of glass panes. He was able to look at his falling form for a few seconds with the help of moonlight before carefully pushing off the building to land on the top of another one. He scanned his surroundings before catching the fast movement of the burly figure. "I hope I'm not chasing this guy for nothing or I'm going to have a serious talk with my gut feeling." He leapt from rooftop to rooftop quickly catching up in his pursuit of the person below him. Emerald eyes glared as it seemed the figure was holding a mobian. He jumped onto a horizontal pole attached to the side of one of the buildings to leap over to a fire escape. Body moving like an acrobat, he vaulted over the railing as the figure below appeared to now be running full speed on all fours- err three while approaching a dead end._

" _This ends tonight," he thought leaping down into the alley to block the path of the burly being despite the fact that it had still planned on running full speed as if it wanted to crash into the wall. It immediately skid to a stop with a growl, claws making a scraping noise against concrete._

" _I know you seem to be rather attached to the poor girl you picked up off the streets but this is the worst possible way get a date," he joked seeing a female cat being held under one of its arms. The azure hedgehog let his eyes adjust to the night even more as he began to make out the others features. It looked like a mobian crocodile with aquamarine scales but some of its features just looked off in a way. It kinda reminded him of Vector in a way but bigger and more muscular._

" _Woah, you're one ugly handbag," he said genuinely curious as to what he was looking at. The other didn't say a word and didn't have to because at that moment something small and round was tossed right at the blue hedgehog. Sonic stepped out the way easily but it exploded into red smoke. The large reptile had the presence of mind to leap right past the blue hedgehog as fast as it could in a three legged run and scale the wall behind him with its claws like some comically huge gecko. Sonic sneezed, coughed and rubbed his eyes as they started to burn along with his throat and nose. Whatever irritant was in the smoke was ridiculously strong as he struggled just to take a small breath. When his senses cleared a little bit he ran up the side of the wall to the top only to catch a glimpse of a manhole cover being moved back in place on the street._

" _Like hell your getting away after pulling a cheap trick on me!" he said tossing the heavy stone aside and jumping in. He didn't have time to wonder who threw the smoke ball and he didn't care right now. The most important thing was getting the mobian cat away from ugly. He landed in the murky water and shuddered instantly regretting it when he felt the cold dark water that was up to his waist seep into socks and ultimately his shoes. He quickly leaped to the concrete sidewalk along side the flow of murky water. He tapped a button on the communicator on his wrist just under his glove and turned on a mini flashlight._

" _It's a good thing my sense of smell is dead right now," he said now clearly able to see the wonderfully disgusting color of the water he had splashed in. He walked for few minutes before hearing something splash behind him and turned expecting to see something. When he didn't, it began setting his nerves on edge and he unconsciously raised his quills. The pathways in the sewer were just narrow enough to hinder his speed and agility and this didn't sit well with him. Needless to say his awareness of this fact only seemed to make him more apprehensive._

 _Unfortunately the mutated mobian saw the sewer as advantage, using the water to swim up to the blue hero stealthily as it took in his prey's attentiveness as a variation of fear. Now in full predator mode, it relished the fact that it was in control._

 _With nothing but silence, the squelching of dirty sneakers, and the sound of dirty water the blue hedgehog could feel something was wrong. Right now his gut feeling was telling him that something bad was about to happen and it was right. Just as he stopped to listen and glance back behind him, he saw a pair of maws with several sharp teeth leap out of the water to snap at him. Quick reflexes allowed him to immediately move out of the way onto the concrete sidewalk as the crocodile mobian hissed and lunged again. With the light on the hedgehogs wrist moving in every direction along with him, it was hard to keep track of the thing now trying to rip him to ribbons with its claws. Eventually he ended up with his back against the wall. Refusing to let the huge reptile corner him, he lashed out landing a punch in the jaw._

" _Gah!" he yelped shaking the hand he punched with. "Jeez it's like punching an armored leather bag full of steel bricks," he thought glad he didn't break any bones. His relief and surprise was cut short though when the beastly mobian grabbed him around the waist and threw him against the wall like a rag doll. Tired of being on the receiving end, he charged up his spin dash hoping his sharp quills could do some more damage. The aquamarine reptile immediately jumped up to grab the pipes on the ceiling, eyes clearly allowing him to see the small spinning ball of spikes. The moment he saw the other mobian attack, he swung his body backward and used his thick heavy tail to collide with the spin dash head on. The result being that Sonic was swatted backward with enough force that he even grazed the somewhat low ceiling before the rest of his momentum carried him backward. He stood up a bit disoriented from the blow feeling a few broken quills falling out behind him. To add to his misfortune it seemed the blow had also managed to damage the light on his wrist on the fall down. Now that Sonic was blind he was starting to think his idea to follow this thing into the sewers was a bad idea._

 _His ear twitched as the sound of what he thought could only be claws scraping across concrete came ever so closer. He tensed ready to attack again-_

" _Artemas!" a female voice called echoing throughout the sewers. Sonic flinched at the sound of the voice and a moment later became vaguely aware of the hot breath on his face and flecks of something wet before it seemed to slowly move away. And it's a good thing that it did. If the mini flashlight Sonic had was working at that particular moment it would have revealed the worst jump scare possible as it seems the croc had been mere inches away from taking a bite out the blue hero's face._

 _The sound of scraping against concrete was heard again as the crocodile mobian ran. Sonic wanted badly to follow but in complete darkness he'd just end up being taken by surprise again. He sighed in disappointment unable to save the mobian-napped cat or bring down the thing behind all of this._

 **End of Flashback**

When Sonic finished explaining his encounter, he saw the intrigued looks on both his rival's and the guardian's faces.

"When Sonic came back and told me what happened I had a hard time believing it until I found one of the chipped scales stuck in his quills," Tails said taking out a small vial with one of the aquamarine scales in it. "I've run some tests on it but it's like it came from almost entirely new species and not a mobian."

"Then it's obvious what we need to do next. Tomorrow we head back into the sewers and search for the mobian faker saw. I'll take the scale to GUN. Maybe they can at least match the identity of the mobian from one of their databases," Shadow said as Tails gave the vial to him. "In the meantime faker you should make whatever preparations necessary so you don't hold back our search after the shoddy way you handled things," he said implying that he would have done a better job tackling the crocodile mobian in the sewers than his rival.

Sonic snorted. "As if faker. Just make sure your here in time to at least see me finish off this upstart villain."

Shadow grunted finding the blue hero's cockiness both amusing and annoying at the same time. With no other reason to stay, Shadow took out the emerald from his quills again and chaos controlled away.

"I guess we better get going now too," Tails said. "I'll go start up the plane." The yellow kit began spinning his namesakes to fly out of sight. Sonic on the other hand had lingered a while longer and glanced at the red echidna who had at some point migrated back to his usual spot in front of the Master Emerald.

"Something on your mind Knucklehead?" Sonic asked catching the unusually contemplative expression on his face.

"I think I'll come with you and the others tomorrow," he said in a neutral tone while looking straight ahead. Sonic didn't fail to catch the underlying tone hidden in his response and instantly knew something was bothering his friend. Rather than press for more details, he figured it would be best to leave the guardian to his thoughts. It wasn't long before Knuckles was left on the island all alone again. And as he looked out to the cloudy skies above, he couldn't help but feel that the Master Emerald also felt something dark brewing on the horizon too.

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure there was some old movie made before about gators in a sewer terrorizing a city of something but I don't know what it's called. (Or if it even exists really) Heh heh,even if it doesn't exist, you can bet there might be a few more references to old movies that are similar in future chapters.**

 **The frenzy is near!**


	3. Sanctuary of the Queen

**The wait for the Sonic 25th Anniversary games continues…but while I write these chapter's I wanted to inform you all of some upcoming fan related things if you don't already know about them.**

 **First there's The Wrath of Nazo by Chakra X, Sonic: Twist of Fate by Sonicpox and Sonic Misadventures by Tails Channel? I guess? I'm not entirely sure but the last two are CGI animated and the first is just animation. All of the trailers and or promos for these fan made animations can be found on YouTube and I encourage anyone who hasn't seen them to give them a look see. (Now if we could just get Mark Haynes to come out with more Super Mario Bros Z...)**

 **Oh and also you should check out Japan's Sonic 25th Anniversary Website. Just type in sonic sega jp 25 or go to TSSZ. It's all in Japanese but you should be able to left click and translate most things in the page. You should especially check out some of the fanart!**

 **(They effing have a Sonic train car you can ride in. Effing Japan. Why can't America be as awesome as you...)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sanctuary of the Queen

"Eww this is so _gross._ Couldn't the sewers be just a bit cleaner," Amy complained seeing the murky water and pinching her nose at the smell.

"Amy it's a _sewer._ What did you expect?" Tails said tapping buttons on the device strapped to his wrist. Including himself, Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles had all gathered to start the search for the missing Mobians. All six of them had entered the sewers just a few minutes ago and Tails was just about to brief them on a plan. "Okay guys I managed to get ahold of some blueprints of Station Squares sewers," he said as he looked at a holographic mini map. This is where we are and this is about where Sonic said he saw the strange mobian." Tails pointed out both locations as the other five mobians crowded around him.

"Alright so what's the plan?" the guardian asked.

"Well since Sonic said he heard the strange mobian going in the direction north of us, I say we should split up in order to cover more ground." the fox finished.

"I call dibs on going with Sonic!" the pinkette said quickly, grabbing hold of the hero's arm.

"Hey!"

"Then Rouge and I will go right," Shadow said.

"Now wait a second-"

"Guess that means Tails and I will take left then," Knuckles said.

"Oh c'mon!"

"Quit complaining faker someone has to babysit her, after you so kindly brought her along so it should be your responsibility," Shadow said staring into emerald eyes. He found the expression on his rivals face amusing and so did Rouge. Unfortunately Sonic did not and he took a moment stare back intensely into crimson eyes promising that he'd get his revenge in some manner or form. It wasn't his fault Amy had decided to drop by the moment he and Tails were leaving to meet up with the rest of the group. And it certainly wasn't his fault that the pink hedgehog had insisted on tagging along despite him trying to make the case this it would be dangerous. (Because Amy would follow Sonic to the center of the Earth while being chased by horde of robot dinosaurs with laser cannons and jet packs as long as he promised her a date...)

Before the sparks could really start flying, Tails cleared his throat signaling that he still had something important to say. "I made some extra tracking devices for everyone so we each have a way of knowing who is where and so that we can communicate with each other in case something happens." He held out the devices to which everyone took and placed on their wrists as well.

"If anything goes wrong just push the button on the side to send out a homing beacon so we can find you."

"And if we don't find anything within an hour, we'll meet up again to determine our next course of action," the dark agent said.

"Everybody clear?" the kit asked. With nods from every mobian in the group there was nothing more that needed to be said. "Alright then see ya in an hour."

Just as they stated before, Tails and Knuckles took the first right they came upon and Shadow and Rouge were about to take the first left. "Don't get too comfortable now you two," the ivory agent said grinning mischievously at the two hedgehogs before turning a corner. Sonic just paled at her words the realization of actually being alone with Amy hitting him like train wreck. _I think my odds of surviving another sewer croc attack are better than having to endure Amy's clingyness._

* * *

Knuckles and Tails had been walking in generally the same direction from when they started. It had been about thirty minutes since the rest of their group had split up and the only thing they had seen was walls and more murky water.

"Hey Knuckles, do you really think we might have to fight a second perfect chaos?" the kit asked breaking the dreary mood. The eerie silence of the sewers was a bit unnerving and he felt a conversation might help to distract him.

"I don't know." The guardian had a strange feeling he wouldn't like what he finds when he encounters whoever or whatever is responsible for the strange vegetation. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something important he should know but he couldn't figure out what it was. He was so deep in his thoughts he almost bumped into Tails who had promptly stopped in front of him.

"What's wrong Tails?" he asked. The fox didn't need to answer. Partially revealed by the mini flashlight ahead of them was a large scaly tail just peaking around the corner of another intersection. Knux immediately took a defensive stance in front of Tails, giving the other a look that said " _Don't Move"_. Blue eyes watched as the guardian began approaching the corner cautiously. The thick scaly tail by then had disappeared completely from sight soundlessly. Knuckles put his back against the wall and slowly peaked around the corner. When he didn't see anything, he made a strange face. _How could something like that just disappear?_ He thought remembering how Sonic had described the croc like creature he fought a few days ago.

"Is it gone?" Tails whispered when nothing jumped out to attack them after Knuckles checked the corner. Before the echidna could answer, a hand shot out of the water and grabbed the yellow kits ankle dragging him underwater in the blink of an eye. "Tails!" He ran along the murky flow of water as the croc tore through the water like a hot knife through butter. He followed the waves made in the water unable to outpace the large reptile. When the water became to shallow to swim in, it began a three legged run, a scared Tails still tucked firmly under its large arm. The large mutated mobian reached a ladder that it climbed quickly with Knuckles right behind it. When it stopped in front of huge open pipe, it turned around to watch a exhausted Echidna.

Knuckles panted hard as he heard the sound of something similar to waterfalls behind Tail's kidnapper. The aquamarine croc stood there at the front of the large opening scrutinizing the Echidnas posture with yellow slitted eyes. Tails struggled in his grip kicking and punching with all his strength but unfortunately not hindering the croc in the least bit.

"Put. Him. Down," after a moment of being able to catch his breath the guardian took a fighting stance ready deck the large croc and take Tails away from it the moment he has a chance.

The animalistic croc only gave him a crooked grin showing off fangs that looked like they could snap bones in two with one bite. Then to the guardians horror and Tail's fright, the croc leapt off the opening diving down 50ft into a pool of water below.

"Knuckles! Help!" the poor fox yelled voice cut off when he made contact with the water below.

"TAILS!" Knuckles ran to the edge of the opening only to stop at edge before peering down into the 50ft drop below. The opening had lead to a huge cylindrical space with larger pipe like openings on the walls. A heavy flow of murky water was flowing out of several of them into the pool below. He just managed to see the croc, still holding on to Tails, resurface and swim to a ladder right under one of the lower pipe like openings. Knuckles momentarily debated on whether he should continue to pursue or have the others meet up here before the pursuit could be continued. Luckily he didn't have to make that choice because just then the tracking device on his wrist started beeping. He looked down at the small screen on the watch like device as a yellow dot appeared. He allowed a bit of relief to seep through realizing that Tails sent the signal. At least now he and the others could find him. He pressed another button on the communicator allowing him to talk with the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, we have a problem. That croc Sonic fought before just made off with Tails..."

* * *

"Knuckles! What the heck were you doing?! I know you have problems watching a rock but how could you let that thing take Tails?! Sonic said a bit angry that the crimson Echidna failed to protect his little brother.

"Back off Sonic. You know I'd never let something like this happen if I could help it," he said a bit of a threat in his voice.

"Boys, settle down. You wouldn't want to waste your energy beating each other to a pulp when you could be wasting it on beating the thing that took Tails now would you?" Rouge said before her partners irritation with both of the other males encouraged him to get involved.

"Don't worry Sonic. I'm sure Tails will be okay until we find him," Amy said, the blue hero actually letting her words comfort him for once. He sincerely hoped that his little brother would be fine considering that the abducted mobians weren't killed on the spot. Because if Tails was hurt in anyway he's pretty sure that croc won't be the only animal to go beserk around here.

"Echidna, which opening did the croc escape into," Shadow inquired looking down over the edge into the large pool of water.

"The lowest pipe in the middle." Sonic came to stand by the agents side paling not at the drop but at the amount of water that would be surrounding him from all sides. It was almost enough to make him sick. Luckily in the next few minutes Rouge and Knuckles had glided the three hedgehogs down to the opening while the sound of pouring water roared all around them.

They continued their search in silence, alert to all the sounds around them. Imagine their surprise when at the end of the tunnel the cause for all of their trouble was standing statue still in front of two heavy looking doors like he had been waiting for them all along.

"Alright, Godzilla junior, where's Tails?" the azure hedgehog demanded while the others tensed beside him preparing for a battle. Unfortunately he went answered as the croc merely turned toward the heavy metal doors and pulled them open with great strength. What they saw was completely unlike anything they had ever seen. It was like a _sanctuary._

A stone pathway from the door lead to the middle of the enormous space which formed a kind of circle where other pathways branched off to several door sized openings along a pathway. Clean water surrounded each pathway on every side and soft white flower petals and lily pads with flowers of their own floated on the surface. Vibrant ivy climbed the walls and hung across the top keeping the ceiling from sight. Lanterns hung from the strong ivy and vines, lighting the space and casting a vibrant aquamarine reflection across the clean water. In the center of the circular part of the path was a long dining table with a silky sea blue green and flower pattern table cloth. There were dozens of plates of fresh fruit spread across the length and seven chairs. Finally in the back behind the circular stone pathway was a waterfall. One could only guess that the water came from another pipe like opening above the vines but the water was also clean and pure. The five mobians who had just been traversing a dank, damp, dark disgusting sewer for the past hour were at a lost for words. They were so distracted by the elegance and beauty surrounding them that they hardly noticed the mutated crocodile Mobian dive into the sparkling waters surrounding the stone pathways. Compared to the rest of the sewers, this enormous and beautifully decorated place was like a goddess's sanctuary and completely and utterly out of place.

"Ah it seems my guests have finally arrived..." a mature female voice spoke which sounded as if the speaker possessed wisdom well beyond her years. The blurred reflection of a mobian stood just behind the waterfall before casually strolling around it to reveal herself. She was a frilled mobian with a short light blue piece of clothing that stopped a few inches above her naval. It was sleeveless but had vines twisting around her arms to her fingerless gloves. She wore a large sash around her waist that stopped before her ankles and the jewelry like anklets around them. She was barefoot, and held a staff with a teardrop shaped crystal a the top surrounded by a ring of metal. The mobians posture shouted confidence and a powerful presence.

"Please come in. I promise I won't bite," she said as if amused with some kind of joke that only she knew.

It took a moment before anyone had gathered their wits together to speak again. "I don't know who you are but where did that son a bitch take Tails," Knuckles demanded.

"The fox child is safe and that's all you need to know. I merely needed... some motivation to guide you here." She snapped her fingers and the sounds of heavy footsteps came closer and closer. Out of one the openings on the far reaches of the area was another strange creature unlike any the mobians had ever seen before. To put it simply it was a stone golem made completely of concrete. Jagged pieces of dark green shards jutted out from the sides of its arms and back and in its grip it held Tails who was smothered so tight against its body that he couldn't even think about moving.

Shadow observed with interest that this stone golem had an abnormal amount of chaos as did almost everything else in the sanctuary especially the frilled mobian. He was becoming unusually wary of it, his chaos senses starting to go a little nuts.

The moment the yellow kitsune was revealed, Amy had gasped and the blue hero had made a mad dash for his little brother only to yell out in pain when a vine had caught his leg causing him meet with the hard cold floor.

"Ugh" the blue hero groaned before checking his ankle and trying to remove the vegetation that seems to have shot out of the water.

"Tsk, tsk," the frilled mobian said taking a smooth stride toward the table in the middle of what could be called a lake. "I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you. My golem could snap his neck in an instant and that would be one less fox in the world." That seemed to get Sonic's attention, the last thing he wanted was the death of his little brother on his hands.

"Let me guess," Rouge started, looking the frilled mobian straight in the eyes, "There's something that you want in exchange for our friend."

"Nothing but a bit your time. So please have a seat. I didn't make preparations for your arrival for nothing. Allow me to show my hospitality by honoring you as guests." She gestured to the other six seats to which her guests merely stared at.

"What's wrong?" She asked as if genuinely bewildered why they hadn't taken up on her offer.

"No offense lady but we didn't come here to be in a tea party," Amy said pulling out her hammer. She wasn't too happy about the object her affection being tripped up.

"Amy is right. Whatever bait your throwing we're not biting," the blue hero said. He was particularly wary of any and all plant life in the room as he rose to his feet again. He sincerely hoped this mobian didn't have control over every plant in the room.

"I don't believe I remember giving you a choice. You either accept my hospitality or I kill your fox friend while you watch." And just to emphasize her point she looked to the golem holding Tails and the creature tightened his hold forcing a pained groan. Tails was struggling to breath in the death hug and thought any more pressure would surely start breaking bones. The other mobians in the room seemed to deflate a bit at the threat being made except for Rouge and Shadow who seemed to scrutinize the situation for a way out.

Sonic clenched his hands but eventually relented. It was so unlike anyone he had faced before to make _him_ play _their_ game. It was he who forced his opponents to make moves to deal with his speed and agility. The rest of the mobians followed suit behind the hero, Amy putting her hammer away, Knuckles glaring at the female lizard, and then finally Shadow and Rouge.

"Now see isn't this better?" She said looking at the frowning mobians with enthusiasm not shared by the rest as she took her place at the table. "Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Queen Ly-sa, mother nature's one true ambassador and I have invited you to my humble abode for a proposition."

" _Proposition?"_ Shadow thought already contemplating the best possible action to take without Tails getting killed in the process.

"Some would say that Mobius is beautiful as it is now but I beg to differ," the queen began, pouring tea into a cup. "This city, this country, this _planet_ could be so much more beautiful and the mobians who live here could be kings and predators, not tame animals coexisting with hairless apes."

The comment surprised nearly everyone at the table. There were _very_ few mobians who hated humans enough to make a comment like that one but they were so few and far between that they were nearly forgotten amongst society. mobians who do hold such beliefs are certainly not sewer dwelling beings with a muscular bodyguard and henchman who looked like they were carved right out of the ground.

"I want to change all that to make a better world and the preparations for my plans are almost complete," she said taking a sip from her teacup as if she was some fancy rich noble at a business meeting. She took her staff and tapped on the ground a couple of times. Another golem had entered and this time it was carrying a cage. Inside the cage was the white female cat mobian that had went missing on the night Sonic and Tails patrolled the city. All pairs of eyes observed as the cat mobian snarled, her slitted eyes meeting each outside the cage with an intense need to challenge the beings they belonged to. Her fur looked unruly and wild and long claws had long torn through the gloves she wore. Sharp teeth peeked from behind her lips and saliva dripped down from her maw almost like a rabid animal. As the golem set the cage down the mobian inside continued to crouch on all fours, long white tail flicking back and forth in anticipation. She even rammed herself against the cage in a hiss rattling the metal in a manner that suggested it wasn't too happy to be put in a cage.

"What did you do to her?!" Sonic asked already beginning to feel guilty of the fact that he was unable to save the very same mobian a few nights back.

"I simply brought out her latent potential. Of course this is only the first phase of my plan. Each of the kidnapped mobians that you worked so tirelessly to find have each been injected with a little creation of mine called RHB-V1. Mutating strains of various rhabdoviridae allowed me to create a unique virus similar to rabies but not quite the same," she said gesturing to the mobian still snarling in the cage. "I have already placed each of the infected mobians in hiding places all over Station Square and at midnight tonight I will release them on the city where they will infect hundreds more mobians. It will be the first step in making a perfect utopia that embodies nature. Once the frenzied mobians have cleared the city my plants will transform it and then I'll move on to the next one."

"A perfect utopia? More like a bloodbath waiting to happen!" Knuckles responded.

"Ah but in order to achieve peace some blood must be spilt. Afterall isn't that what humans and Mobians done throughout history? Fight some war so that they can have peace in their own country? As a matter of fact isn't that what you do Sonic?" she asked smiling devilishly at the blue blur who gave a look of disgust.

"Don't compare my efforts to keep the world to safe to a mindless killing spree for a world you want to control," he clenched his fists on the table as he spoke the last few words. She chuckled at the angry look on his face genuinely amused.

"I think we've had just about enough of listening to your nonsense," Shadow said. "Why did you...invite us here?"

She paused a moment and set her teacup down and the feral mobian in the cage seemed to quiet down as well. "Because of all the Mobians on this planet none of them are quite as unique as this little group. The hero of mobius, the Ultimate Lifeform, the guardian of the Master Emerald, the spy/jewel thief, the child prodigy, you all have your own unique talents and it would be a shame to simply turn you into feral followers without giving you an opportunity to use them for something more constructive."

"Hey, what about me?" Amy said not appreciating that she was being ignored.

"What about you?" Ly-sa said coolly before turning her attention back to the rest of the Mobians. The pinkette was just moments away from pulling her hammer out again when Rouge placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not now pinkie," she whispered winking. The pink hedgehog calmed down again.

"Well I hate to break it to you Queenie but I think the vote against joining you in turning Station Square into a zoo is unanimous." He looked around the table to each of his friends to see they hadn't changed their expressions at all.

"Well I suppose there's no helping it then, but to be completely honest I thought you would say something like that. But I wanted to ask just in case." she stood from the table and tapped the butt of the staff three times. All the openings that circled the pool of water and the circle of cement centered in the middle were filled with noises that sounded like cement and gravel grinding against each other. Golems the same as the one that held Tails, started their heavy shuffle towards the group of mobians in the middle. The five of them stood up weary of the approaching danger.

"Capture them, _All_ of them," the queen of the sanctuary demanded.

Queen Ly-sa's reign had just begun.

* * *

 **Not too much happened in this chapter but more is sure to come in the next chapter if this cliffhanger is anything to go by. Roxa814 out!**


End file.
